


Team Ugs Drabbles?

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Series: Welsknight ships [3]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: M/M, i shouldnt have to say that but just in case, like theres no way id even be writing about the real people, minecraft personas ONLY, team ugs, thats pretty much it for characters, these are just a few drabbles ive written, ya i ship these sue me lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: Basically I have a few ficlets/drabbles that I've thrown in a thingy on Wattpad but I may as well post them here?
Relationships: Welsknight/Biffa, Welsknight/IJevin
Series: Welsknight ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This first one here is based off a drawing I really like by @stackofeggs on Tumblr 
> 
> The story behind this would be something along the vague lines of Biffa sort of passes out in a jungle after maybe fighting or something but he basically just powers down there for a good amount of time and eventually Wels finds him but he doesn't remember anything (he also doesn't know Wels)  
> And Wels is a wood elf I did research on elf things that's why theres a fancy word in there

* * *

There in the jungle, somewhere isolated from the rest of the hermit civilization, sat a robotic man, tangled in vines and covered in overgrowth.

For a while, he had sat there. The vines crept up his arms, wrapped around his chest, formed cracks in his armor, which they then happily grew into. Moss covered his arms and shoulders in patches of green. 

The jungle was silent, only the flow of a nearby river and the scattering of the occasional ocelot could be heard. Among the tall trees towering above, growing thickly and forming the dense tropical forest, there was no one. No one but him.

Until one day, a wandering elven knight came across this lush biome of vibrant green vegetation, its curtains of vines draping from the magnificent trees. 

And upon further exploration, he came across the lonely man sitting there. 

Glancing around, there was no one else. Only this man who seemed to be part robot. The elf wondered how long he had been here. He could tell it was a long time, considering the vines and moss growing all over him.

Tugging at the vines, they were stiff in place. He tried cutting at them with his sword, but they had grown thick and tough. With a sigh, the elf poked around the grass until he found where the vines had grown from. Placing his hands on the source, the vines began creeping away as he manipulated the Earth. 

Gently scraping the moss off of the other's armor, the knight moved back. The man wasn't dead, but he wasn't awake. He tapped the yellow visor over the man's eyes. Nothing. 

Poking his eyes around, he noticed a button in the upper middle section of the man's chest armor. He did appear to be half robot. The elf pressed the button, waiting as he heard a slight mechanical hum. 

* * *

  
When Biffa awoke, he didn't register his surroundings right away. He remembered he was in a jungle, but that was it. So, having only remembered being alone, he jolted into a slight panic when he saw someone in front of him with a sword in their hand. 

"Hey, hey, hey—it's okay, don't panic—"

Their voice sounded muffled to him, almost drowned out by his heavy, anxious breaths. He tried backing up, but he was already up against a tree.

"Calm down, I'm—" The figure placed their sword off to the side, holding up their hands. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" 

It was enough to ease the slight panic he felt, but Biffa's breathing still came out in quick, heavy huffs as his heart raced. 

"Can you hear me?"

He only remembered being alone in the jungle, unaware of the passage of time, and all of a sudden there was someone else here. He was unable to register any of it.

"Hey—"

Biffa snapped his gaze away as he quickly moved his hand, which the stranger had tried to grab. 

"You need to breathe, okay?" They gently grabbed Biffa's hand, placing it on their chest, which he felt rising and falling gently. "Just breathe. Follow my breathing."

So he did—paying attention to the other's deep yet gentle breaths, Biffa tried mimicking them. It took him a moment, but it helped him calm down some. 

"There, see? It's alright." Their voice wasn't muffled anymore. It was clear, now, and it was a gentle voice. "Can you hear me?"

Biffa nodded. He could hear just fine, now. "Are you able to talk?" This, he didn't know. He tried opening his mouth and speaking, but it felt like something was restraining his voice. 

The other looked at him for a moment. "Here, let me try something—" They said, placing a hand on Biffa's throat. Immediately, he jolted away, trying to back up again. 

The stranger retracted their hand for a second. "Hey, hey—I won't hurt you, just let me see something." Once more, they placed their hand on Biffa's throat, and this time he made himself relax and allow it. 

All of a sudden, he felt like there was something creeping up his neck. He tried to stay still and calm, having no clue what the other was doing. Then, oddly enough, a couple thin vines began moving out of his mouth. 

_What the hell…_ he thought.

"There, try now." The stranger told him. He was still confused, but he listened.

"What...the hell was that...?" Biffa croaked. His throat was clear, but it felt a bit sore. 

"There we go. Seems a couple vines grew in your throat as well." The other smiled. Biffa looked at them confused. "But...how did you do that?"

The other held up their hands. "It's called Elementumkinesis. Or, manipulating elements. Elves have the ability to manipulate elements through will. All I had to do was manipulate the vines some." They explained. 

Biffa's attention focused on the "elf" part. Looking at the other, he realized they had pointy ears poking out. "You're an _elf_?" He reached out, poking one of the pointy ears, which flicked slightly under his touch. 

The stranger chuckled. "Yep. Never seen one before?" Biffa shook his head. This was, indeed, very new to him.

"Well, I'm an elven _knight_ , I suppose. More specifically a wood elf." They moved to sit with their legs crossed. "What's your name?"

"Biffa." 

"I'm Wels. Nice to meet you, Biffa. Though this is an odd way to meet someone." Wels extended a hand, which Biffa shook. "Yeah, I suppose it is." He smiled.

Wels picked his sword up, rising to his feet. Placing his sword in a holster strapped around his waist, the elf held out a hand to the other. "Maybe we should head somewhere else. I can bring you back to my castle if you'd like."

Biffa's eyes lit up with curiosity as he took the hand offered to him, which hoisted him up onto his feet. "You have a castle?" He awed.

The elf smiled. "Yep! I'll give you a tour once we're there." With that, the two began walking, Wels guiding the other back to his home. 

Now that Biffa thought about it, this wasn't so bad. He was nervous at first, but seeing how friendly the knight was put him at ease.

Maybe he would be finding himself a new friend, here.


	2. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biffa observes a Wels making a sweater very intently

* * *

The elf glanced up after noticing his robotic companion had been watching him for a while now, staring intently as he was knitting a sweater. Or, _finishing_ knitting a sweater.

If Biffa had a tail, it would probably be swaying back and forth with curiosity. He was watching Wels with a sort of empty gaze, almost like a cat staring at its owner. 

The knight set the now-finished sweater down and waved a hand in front of the other's face. Biffa jumped slightly, snapping his gaze away from the spot it'd been fixed on for the past couple of hours.

Wels chuckled. "How long have you been staring at me while I worked on this?" He asked, holding up the newly-finished clothing. Biffa seemed to contemplate it for s second before shrugging. "Since you began, almost." He guessed. 

The elf smiled before setting his knitting tools aside, throwing on the sweater. Biffa's eyes moved to stare at it once more. It was quite beautiful—the colors simply consisted of grey, yellow, and white, moving down in that order forming a chevron pattern, each color only being used once. 

Once more, he was caught staring. "Want one?" Wels smiled, calling Biffa's attention back to him. He seemed to contemplate this question as well. "It takes a lot of work, doesn't it?" He asked. 

"It's pretty easy. Shouldn't take me too long." The knight shrugged. He then reached over and picked up a small basket, which he moved in front of Biffa. It was full of various spools of soft yarn, all different colors. "Go ahead and pick what colors you want." He said.

Poking through the colors, Biffa chose what could have been an obvious combination—a bright pink and a pale yellow. Wels picked up the chosen yarn, setting it aside and moving the basket back. "You can watch me make this one too if you'd like." 

So, as Wels worked on the beginnings of the sweater, Biffa sat there, watching him like a cat intrigued by its owner once more.

* * *

Biffa hadn't realized he dozed off until he was shaken awake some time later. Still shaking off tiredness, he rubbed his eyes. In front of him was Wels, who was holding up a freshly-knitted sweater. This time, it had pink stripes with thin strips of yellow between them, and the upper shoulder area was all yellow. 

"Told you it wouldn't take too long." Wels smiled, handing him the sweater. Biffa looked at it for a second longer before putting it on. Though his body was mostly robotic, he could still feel the softness of the sweater, which he admired the comfortableness of.

"You like it?" The elf asked. His question was quickly answered by a pair of arms being thrown around him. "Wels, I love it!" Biffa smiled, which earned a smile back from the other. 

Wels returned the embrace, chuckling. "I'm glad. It looks nice on you." The two let go of each other, which was followed by a yawn from the elf. 

Glancing out a nearby window, Biffa noticed it had already gotten dark. Standing up, he offered a hand to Wels, pulling him up off the floor. "Tired too?" He asked, though Biffa could have already guessed that. Regardless, Wels nodded.

The elf yelped slightly as he was suddenly lifted off his feet and into Biffa's robotic arms. "Hey, I'm just tired—I can still walk, Biff." He complained. Even still, Biffa carried him as he walked out of the room. "Shush." 

Wels huffed, but he didn't protest. Crossing his arms, he allowed the other to continue walking up the stairs, heading towards the bedroom. 

"How is it so easy to carry me? I may be an elf but I'm not _that_ small." Wels questioned. Setting him down on the bed, Biffa smiled. "Small enough for me to carry, clearly." Wels gave him a playful punch as he sat down, though it was a very tired one. Biffa chuckled, laying down with his crossed arms resting beneath his head. 

"Hmph." The elf pouted, rolling onto his side. With a small sigh, he rested his head on the other's chest. Biffa smiled as Wels wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Yawning, Biffa moved one of his arms to rest around the tired elf's shoulders. Wels gave a small smile as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Biffa gave the other's golden hair a few gentle strokes before he fell asleep himself.

He felt much more comfortable, wrapped in both a soft, lovely sweater and the peaceful arms of the elf who made it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can actually interpret this and the previous chapter as platonic lol  
> I just have it tagged as ship in relationships because this one was written with that being implied but it can be taken as platonic as well


	3. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if being dragged into war weren't bad enough, Jevin and Wels were on opposing teams, but Wels figured he wouldn't let it get in the way

* * *

The hermit sighed as he gazed out at the opposing team's base. 

He should have been asleep by now—it was really late, and he _was_ very tired—but he just couldn't get something off his mind. It was killing him, though he tried so hard not to let it.

That "thing" was something really important to Jevin. Or, rather, some _one_ really important to him. Someone he wish he didn't have to fight. The man he loved most, his (literal) knight in shining armor. 

Wels. 

Neither of them _wanted_ to be in the war. Both were roped in by others to get back at other hermits for pranks, and now they were stuck in a war. 

And, to make matters worse, they were on opposing sides.

The moon shone brightly with its vast family of stars, all living in the beautifully dark night sky above. It was a lovely sight—which was always comforting on a terrible night—but he couldn't stand there looking at it forever. Jevin had to go to sleep at some point. He just had a lot on his mind. His thoughts were fighting their own war in his mind as he fought the real war happening outside.

He gave another sigh, followed by a short yawn. The hermit turned and began trudging over to the water elevators, stretching his arms as he did.

He wasn't even halfway over to the elevators when he heard glass breaking behind him. The sudden noise stopped him in his tracks. 

Turning around, he saw someone clinging to the exterior front of the base, grimacing as they seemed to shake off pain in their hand. He couldn't see who it was, both due to tiredness and the surrounding darkness. Despite being only slightly alarming, Jevin snorted. _Did they seriously punch the glass...?_

"Yeah, glass hurts when you break it with your fists. Wanna tell me why exactly you're punching our windows?" He retorted.

The other seemed to chuckle. "Aha, well..." They began, and Jevin swore he recognized that voice.

"Wait—Wels?"

"Guilty as charged." The knight smirked. "And I'd rather not continue punching out a hole in this window, so could you maybe just come outside?"

Reluctantly, Jevin sighed, but continued his walk over to the water elevators. As he headed down, Wels began scaling back down the tall building as well.

"You know I'm too tired for this, right?" Jevin complained once he was outside. Wels only shrugged. "You're about to get some sleep where we're going anyway. Come on." 

The knight lead him over to what seemed to be some sort of cave or trench hidden away near the battlefield. It also seemed to be covered in some sort of vines that managed to blend in with the surrounding grass. 

"Voila." Wels said, which resulted in the other tilting his head. The elf chuckled. "It's a secret space! One for us to just chill in." Placing his hands on the source of the vines, he hummed as they began slowly creeping away, retracting and uncovering the entrance.

"I still don't understand how you do that." Jevin said. 

The two ducked into the cave. It formed a decent sized "room" that was cozily lit up with lanterns hanging from the ceiling. A bed sat in one of the corners with a couple of pillows and a soft-looking blanket laying on it. In the other, there was a pile made up of wool, pillows, blankets, and cushions. 

Jevin's eyes lit up as he admired the cute little room Wels had set up. Next to him, he heard the cheeky knight giggle. "Cozy, isn't it?" Jevin nodded, a small smile on his face. 

Wels led him over to the bed, which felt soft and equally as cozy. He sighed tiredly as he sank into the comfort, already feeling like he would drift off to sleep. 

The elf crawled onto the bed next to him, throwing the blanket over them both. Jevin's smile widened a bit when the other pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. 

He gently stroked the knight's soft, golden hair as Wels curled up next to him, laying his head on Jevin's shoulder. It made them both feel at peace. Forgetting about the war, forgetting about the teams—just laying here, together and at peace. 

"Hey, Wels?" Jevin mumbled.

"Hm?" 

"I'm really glad you did this."

The elf smiled. "I'm glad I'm able to be here with you like this despite everything going on."

Jevin closed his eyes, burying his face in the other's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jev."

And the two enjoyed their peaceful sleep, now that they were at ease together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this tiredly around midnight so if it's bad that's why lmao


	4. Freezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jevin is freezing, but thankfully for him, his knight in shining armor comes along and helps him get warmed up again

* * *

His breath came out in chilled, jittery huffs that froze up in the air.

Jevin was freezing out here, and he was nowhere near his base. Fatigued by the cold, he didn't know if he could even get back. He would fly back with his elytra, but he didn't have the energy for it. He was cold, and not to mention worn out and tired. 

_Not_ a good combination.

Giving up on it, Jevin resorted to curling up on the ground. It was equally as cold, but he thought that maybe he could stay warm somehow. He didn't know how, though. 

He breathed a shaky sigh as he closed his eyes. He wouldn't fall asleep there, but he wouldn't be moving anytime soon either. Maybe he would even freeze there.

It felt like that might happen.

Lucky for him, though, a certain elf had been out fighting mobs not too far away.

Wels huffed as he finished off another zombie, ready to call it for the night. Peering at the moon, it hung brilliantly above. It certainly was late, and although he never had a problem with phantoms, it was never a bad idea to stay inside. 

Besides, it _was_ cold out. Then again, the knight didn't really seem to mind—he was out in only his snug fitted tank top, along with gauntlets and tall iron boots. He could stand the cold, sure, but it was cozy inside.

Just as he was heading back, however, he noticed a familiar hermit curled up on the ground. And, boy, was he freezing.

Wels gave a small sigh as he trudged through the snow, kneeling down next to the poor hermit. _Jev, come on, it's cold out..._ he thought, shaking his head _. Ah, who am I to talk? I'm barely covered myself._

Placing his sword in it's holster, the knight gently wrapped his arms around Jevin, picking him up. As he did, the hermit gave a small whimper.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll get you warmed up soon." Wels mumbled comfortingly, pressing his cheek against the other's head.

Carefully, the elf pushed himself up off the ground. Giving Jevin a pat on the back, he started his way back to his base, rubbing small circles in the hermit's back. Luckily, they would be inside soon. 

* * *

It took Jevin a moment to realize that, once he had awaken, he was inside somewhere. It wasn't his base, though. 

Instead, he seemed to be inside some sort of house—bookshelves covered the walls on both sides of him, and a cozy little fireplace sat in front. 

He seemed to be laying on a couch piled up with blankets and a few pillows. All he knew for sure was how comfy it was. He decided not to question things for now, focusing on the warmth of the crackling flames and the fuzzy blankets.

Jevin gave a small sigh, burying himself further in the soft nest of fabric. He felt like he could stay like this forever. 

Out of nowhere—though it didn't startle him, somehow— Jevin felt a hand gently stroke his slimey hair. 

"How ya feelin', Jev?" A familiar voice asked softly. Moving over in front of the fireplace and kneeling in front of him, Jevin recognized the hermit as Wels. "Much better, right?"

Jevin nodded. The elf smiled, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. Jevin leaned into the other's touch and closed his eyes. He really did feel relaxed, especially since Wels was here with him. 

"Next time, don't stay out in the cold too long. Wouldn't want you freezing up again." Wels cooed, stroking the other's cheek. Jevin looked at him with a tired smirk. 

"Says the one who was only wearing a tank top." He said. The elf pulled a face. "Hey, it's got a turtleneck, at least." Wels joked, chuckling. 

  
Jevin's smirk broadened into a smile as his companion crawled into the nest of blankets with him. He leaned his head on the knight's shoulder, murmuring a soft "I love you" as he closed his eyes.

Wels smiled as he sighed gently. "I love you too, Jev." He said, leaning his head on the other's and wrapping his arms around him.

This truly was the most relaxing and comfortable spot Jevin could ever find himself in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis freezing and winter so why not write this
> 
> I think I started this two nights ago then finished it last night now I'm sitting at SCHOOL updating this >:/
> 
> I have an idea for another thing so that might be coming  
> And I swear I'll try to update Not From Around Here soon jjdndjskfjs


	5. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How could you care about me? How could anyone care?" He croaked. "All I am is a monster."
> 
> "No you're not." Wels protested. He gently took Biffa's face in his hands. "You are not a monster."
> 
> Tears began falling from Biffa's eyes. "What am I, then? If I'm not a monster, then what, Wels?"
> 
> Wels smiled.
> 
> "You're human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been meaning to write something like this for a while and of course I'm writing it at 11:38 PM  
> I'm tirreedddd  
> Also this other person on Wattpad and I have established that Biffa is just a big ol teddy bear hes not murderous like everyone makes him out to be >:/ which has always made me feel like I'm writing him terribly ahjsjdnsd

* * *

He was all alone there.

Sitting by himself, isolated— _hiding_ , you could say.

He wasn't very good at hiding. But it wasn't a problem for him. It was easy to "hide".

Easy when no one wants to be around you, when everyone else fears you.

The mechanical hermit sighed. The ground wasn't very comfortable, the rough tree supporting his back wasn't either—and the suffocating silence that his loneliness brought didn't help at all.

Yet at the same time, it was soothing.

He felt like a monster, inhumane. Sure, he was part robot, but it was more than that. He didn't feel like his usual self. His usual self felt normal, felt _human_.

The Biffa sitting alone in a forest didn't feel very human.

His sword lay next to him. It was covered in that sickly fluid he dreaded to see—the sticky red blood of what he wouldn't call his enemies, but felt he _couldn't_ call his friends. Not right now. Not the way he felt. Or the way _they_ probably felt.

And yet he kept that blood there. On his sword, on his hands, on his face, wherever it got. It was almost a reminder for him. A wretched reminder of what a monster he was.

A monster. That's all he was. Not human. Just a _monster_.

And for that reason, he was alone.

"No one should be alone like this."

He glanced up.

A tall, thin figure stood over him. Their metal boots clanked as they kneeled down to meet his eye level, which gave Biffa a better view of them as well. Long, golden hair, pointy ears, freckles scattered on their cheeks beneath their sparkling blue eyes—

Sighing, he pulled his knees up towards his face, resting his head against them and looking away.

"I didn't want to play hide and seek, Wels. I just wanted to _hide_ , that was the point of me being out here." He muttered.

But the elf only shrugged.

"Well, I still managed to find you, didn't I? What does that tell you?" Wels moved to sit beside him.

Biffa only continued to lay his head down. "That I need to find a better hiding spot—perhaps just dig a hole and bury myself instead." He replied.

The knight sighed. "No." He said. "It _means_ ," he moved closer, placing a hand on Biffa's shoulder. "that someone came looking for you. And, since they managed to find you all the way out here, they put effort into finding you. Why?"

Biffa shifted his head, his weary gaze moving to meet the caring eyes of the other. Wels gave a gentle smile.

"Because they care about you."

The mechanical hermit paused before shaking his head and looking away once more. "How could you care about me? How could _anyone_ care? All I am is a monster." He croaked, holding back tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

"No you're not." Wels protested, keeping his voice gentle. He began rubbing small circles in the other's upper arm. Biffa buried his face further. "Yes I _am_ , Wels. I—" he began.

"Biffa. Look at me." Wels cut him off. He gently took Biffa's face in his hands, his gaze stern, yet there was an underlying softness to it. "You are _not_ a monster." He insisted.

"This—" he gestured to the bloodied sword on the ground. " _This_ does _not_ define who you are. You never _wanted_ to act that way. Something _made_ you. You can't be to blame for that."

Tears began falling from Biffa's eyes, which were gently wiped away by the elf's thumb. "What am I, then? If I'm not a monster, then _what_ , Wels?" He choked.

Wels carefully wrapped his arms around Biffa's head, pulling it close to his chest. His soft hand ran soothingly through the other's hair as he smiled.

_"You're human."_

* * *


	6. "Prom? What, Are We Highschoolers Now?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biffa snorted. "Prom? What, are we high schoolers now?" 
> 
> Beside him, Wels smirked. He crossed his arms behind his back. With a cheeky tone, he asked:
> 
> "Biffa, would you like to go to the 'prom' with me?"

"Alright my friends, as you all know, it is almost time for Christmas—" the admin paused as he heard a singular enthusiastic "Woo!" somewhere in the crowd.

Xisuma chuckled. "Anyways, that is why I have organized this upcoming event: A bit of a 'winter dance'—call it a 'prom' if you'd like."

Biffa snorted. "Prom? What, are we high schoolers now?" 

Beside him, Wels smirked. He crossed his arms behind his back in a cheeky manner. "Biffa, would you like to go to the 'prom' with me?" He asked, an underlying playfulness in his tone. 

The elf snickered quietly as Biffa froze, his face reddening a bit. "Well—er, I—" He stammered. Shaking his head, Biffa both composed and mentally kicked himself.

"Yes, Wels. I—I'd love to go with you." He sighed.

The admin up front then continued. "It'll take place on Christmas eve, so be sure to arrange your schedules for that. Until then, continue with any of the festivities or projects you were working on. That'll be all." He concluded.

**[Time skip]**

* * *

Biffa stood a bit off to the side as the festive music blasted and the other hermits chatted happily. The event took place outside in an area circled by trees, Christmas lights stringing across them. 

For this event, he donned his typical helmet, though the bottom half remained. His wavy, golden hair was tidy enough, though he never bothered with it anyway. He wore the dark red suit he kept in his wardrobe, a small sprig of mistletoe attached to the chest pocket.

The other hermits, for the most part, were dressed just as formal. Though, some others chose to wear sweaters or other more comfortable clothing. 

He observed a few pairs in the crowd—Cleo and Joe were caught up in some sort of conversation, Grian was laughing as Mumbo brushed off a snowball that had been thrown at him, Zedaph seemed to be building a sheep out of snow as Tango and Impulse watched with amusement—almost everyone was there.

"Biff!" He heard a voice chirp behind him, pulling his attention away from the others.

Turning around, Biffa's heart fluttered instantly. There stood Wels, his hair pulled into a slightly neater ponytail than usual and his blue eyes shimmering as they always did. But that wasn't the only thing—he was wearing a vest. Dress pants, what appeared to be black boots, a white undershirt, and a black vest, the pocket decorated with a small rose. And oh boy did he look great in it. 

The elf chuckled, walking over to him. "Does it look nice? I wasn't really sure about it, I've never worn a suit or anything like it, but I figured this is a 'formal' event so I should. Besides, it's kind of like my usual outfit, just more fancy, right?" Wels smiled.

Biffa averted his gaze—only because if he continued to look at Wels, he would die. "You look amazing, Wels." He said after a moment, giving a quick grin.

The knight giggled, patting Biffa's cheek—which only made him more flustered. "Ease up! I don't bite." He joked. 

Behind them, some of the other hermits gathered around the center area—what you could call the "dance floor", which was made of packed ice. The music changed, playing a more gentle tune.

"Come on—dance with me, you big dork." Wels smirked, tugging at Biffa's arm. The two joined the group of hermits, beginning their swaying patterns of light footsteps. 

Biffa almost worried they would slip, but found that the ice was not too slippery and was rather easy to keep balanced on. Everyone continued swaying in their gentle dances, slowly moving around in a circular motion. No matter whose face you caught sight of, you were sure to see a bright smile. 

Leading their footsteps that glided in sync on the icy dance floor, Biffa smiled. He held the elf close, Wels keeping a gentle hand on his chest and an arm around his waist. 

He only stared for a second when Wels met his gaze. His blue eyes were like diamonds, a warm smile on his face. When he glanced off to the side, a slight blush creeping across his face once more, the other giggled. 

"You know you're allowed to look at me, right?" Wels teased, moving his hand to grasp the other's. Biffa sighed, though he kept smiling. "Yes, but if I did, I would melt." 

Wels chuckled, resting his head against the flustered hermit's chest. Closing his eyes, Biffa half-buried his face in the elf's soft hair and continued leading their graceful footsteps. 

Eventually, the music faded out, making way for a different tune once more and concluding their dancing. Biffa stroked the golden hair of the hermit in his arms. Wels kept his head down, but his smile was still as bright as it had been. 

Biffa gave content sigh, gently lifting Wels' chin and trying to ignore the intense fluttering of his heart as he stared into those shimmering diamond eyes. He smiled, moving a few strands of hair out of the elf's face. 

A wave of affectionate warmth came over them both as they closed their eyes and pressed their lips softly together. Biffa's hand continued gently stroking the other's hair. After a moment, the two broke away, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Love you, Biff." Wels purred.

The mechanical hermit placed a small kiss on his nose and smiled. "I love you too, Wels." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE I CAN  
> Basically like that thing I wrote with Ex and NPC Grian for halloween except it's Christmas and a dance not a party and there's no vampires   
> I was just like lol what if Biffa being gay for a Wels in a suit and it happened except I drew Wels in a vest not a suit so I changed it 
> 
> Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays :)


	11. Art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew some ship art because I CAN

Look what I dreeewww

Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays uwu 

(Literally the only place I've posted this is Wattpad because if I put it on Tumblr I would be cancelled by Hermitblr lol I draw ship art out of spite and post it there when it looks like it could just be platonic but this obviously isnt pff i cant even be like lol no homo kiss)


End file.
